Secrets
by Kylia Nahimana
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a secret, a secret he has kept for five years. A cute fic with a hint of humor and a dask of slash. lame summary I know rnDMHP


Author's Note:

I do not own any characters from Harry Potter, awesome as they are... I just write about their alternate universe lives... he he he. So sit back an relax and enjoy... ENJOY I SAY! Am done now.

-----

Draco Malfoy has a secret. A secret that he has kept for the last five years. He does not feel guilty about this secret, in fact he laughs privately to himself when he thinks of all the people in his life that believe he would never do such a thing. He laughs to think of what they would say if they ever found out. Yet he hopes they never do find out, as it would put quite a kink in his reputation. There is only one person in this world that Draco would ever consider telling. One person that he would not mind sharing this secret with.

Even at this very moment Draco is enjoying his secret. Enjoying the warm feeling of it between his fingers, and the way it caresses his skin. He even loves the way that it smells. There are not many times when he can surrender himself to this secret, but he indulges whenever he can. There are some days when it is all he can think about, and he can't seem to concentrate on anything else. He finds himself cutting classes just to quench the urge. He knows that it shouldn't be such a major part of his life, but he can't help it. He's never know such relaxation, such a tranquility before. The only thing that has ever come close to making him feel this way is being craddled in his loves arms at the end of the day when all you can hear is the wind outside and the crackling of the fire across the room.

Draco sighs contently as he runs his hands through his pale blond hair, combing it away from his pale grey eyes, which he closes as he extends his arm out to grasp a small object, bringing it close to his chest as he adjusts himself into a more comfortable position. The object makes a small seaking noise as Draco tightens his grasp around it, absently hoping that the noise wouldn't wake up his love, who is sleeping in the adjacent room. He is naked except for the smile on his face, and he lies in the dark with only a small flickering candle casting shadows on the walls around him. Shadows that dance and make pictures that only Draco can see. 

At the moment nothing else in the world matters. Not his N.E.W.T.S, or the fact that he has a father waiting to die in Azkaban, or a mother who is but one step from complete insanity at having lost her husband, not to mention her perfect world, which is crumbling around her spike heeled feet. Nor does Draco care that the remaining Death Eaters are recruiting new members to fight for the Dark Lord. He knows that they would have him join their league, though he also knows that he will never submit to their whim. He has already choosen his part to play in the war. He would fight along side his lover, no matter what the cost.

Draco sighs. He has been in here for close to two hours now, and he is begining to get cold, yet he can't bring himself to put on his clothes and rejoin the world outside. Rubbing his face with his hands, Draco sits up, pausing suddenly when he hears rustling on the other side of the door, followed by a soft and tired voice.

"...Draco...?" The voice asks.

Clearing his throat, Draco replys, "Hmm?"

"What are you doing in there?"

Draco bites his bottom lip. "Umm... nothing." He answers, hoping that the owner of that voice would go away.

It was not to happen. Without any warning the door opens and there stands Draco's lover, rumpled hair and dressed in a pair of deep green pajama bottoms. Draco fights the urge to laugh at the expression on his lovers face, which is now stretched into a full yawn, both eyes closed tight. It doesn't occur to Draco that once his lover opens his eyes, his secret will be found out.

His lover's eyes open and they blink at the scene in front of them. Draco can just imagine what he must look like. His skin flushed, his long lean legs folded under him as he sits there naked, goosebumps favoring both his arms all the way up to his narrow shoulders. Not much of him is visible execpt for that though, as Draco is sitting in a foaming substance that smells like vanilla. He watches as his lover's face splits into a grin. It is now that Draco wishes he had never fed his secret urge while his lover was in the next room. He thinks that any moment now, his love will burst out laughing and that will be the begining of the end to their relationship. For Draco Malfoy does not like to be made fun of.

"...Draco?" His lover asks, "...you're having... a... bubble bath?"

Draco lifts his nose in the air. "And what if I am?" He says as he watches his lover walk over to him and sit down on the edge od the large white porcelin tub.

"I didn't mean anything by it Draco..." Comes the response, followed by. "You look cute."

Considering this for a minute, Draco feels his lips spread into a grin. "Care to join me Harry?"

Harry's eyes light up, and with out a word, he sheds his pajama bottoms and climbs into the warm water behind Draco, his legs spread out and his knees bent. Draco grins and settles himself back into Harry's chest, loving the feeling of the bubble filed water between their flesh. Harry's arms come up around Draco and he leans forwards slightly to whisper in the pale blond teenagers ear.

"How come you never told me that you like bubble baths?" He asks.

Draco sighs. "I thought that you would make fun of me." He answers stupidly, knowing full well that his answer isn't the real reason why he never told Harry. Twining his fingers with Harry's, as the raven haired teens arms are wrapped firmly around Draco's slender waist, the pale teen adds. "I don't like to be made a fool."

Harry nudges his cheek into Draco's wet hair and kisses his shoulder. "I would never make fun of you love. Although I'm disapointed you'd think that I'd make fun of you."

"Harry..." Draco starts, but Harry doesn't let him finish.

"Everyone has their secrets love, and I know how important they are. But I'm your lover, and I care about you more than anything else in this world. You should be able to trust me."

Again Draco sighs, relaxing a bit more into Harry's chest. "I do trust you Harry, but-"

"But you liked having this all to yourself right?" Harry asks.

Draco nods, then turns his head so that he can see Harry's eyes. "Though now that you know, I expect you to be joining me on a regular basis." He says matter-of-factly.

Harry laughs quietly, and hugs Draco tighter to himself, causing the bubbles between them to rise higher. Draco lets his lover have his laugh, but as soon as he is done, Draco lets one hand leave Harry's under the water and raises it to caress Harry's cheek, drawing his love towards him. Their lips meet with a gentleness that the moment has called for, and Draco lets his eyes flutter shut as he feels Harry's questioning tongue on his bottom lip. Draco opens himself to Harry as he feels his lovers hands caress his hips below the waters surface. Their kiss ends with shared smiles and fiercely beating hearts.

"...Hmm... that was almost as nice as the bath..." Draco murmmers as they part for air.

Harry rolls his eyes playfully and replies. "Love, you are impossible."

Draco sticks his nose in the air and raises a hand in a 'whatever' gesture. "Of course I am. I am perfect after all."

"I wouldn't say that being impossible is being perfect Draco."

"Says you. But we Malfoy's know different." Draco retorts. "Being impossible is never letting anyone get the best of you, and never having to do what others say. So that means no one can push me around, that makes me better than them, and that also makes me stronger of mind. Add to that the fact that I am one sexy piece of man flesh, and you have a perfect human speciman. See?"

Harry has to think about this for a moment. His reply isn't at all what Draco expects or wants. "...Sexy piece of man flesh...?"

Draco groans. "I'm never talking to you again Potter."

"Oh come on! You have to admit that sounded funny." Harry's voice is light and joking.

Draco turns his face away from Harry's and crosses his arms.

Harry takes a deep breath and rolls his eyes, secretly hoping that what he was about to do would bring Draco around. 

Bringing his arms up to Draco's crossed arms, Harry's fingers pry his lovers hands apart and holds them tightly, leaning forwards to whisper once more in his lovers ear. "Okay, I admit it. Everything about you is perfect. The way that you pout, the way that you look when I'm inside of you. The way that you look when you're inside of me..." Harry pauses, checking for any signs that what he's saying is having an effect on Draco. "The way that you eat is perfect, and the way that you toss the hair from your eyes when you're reading a book. Draco, love, you're perfect in every way possible," Harry pauses once more and laughs suddenly at the considering look on Draco's face. "Even the way that you snub me when I'm trying to be nice is perfect."

That has done it. Draco turns his head and he feels a single tear run down his cheek and into the foamy water. "You really think that I'm that perfect?" he asks, though he doesn't know why he's crying.

Harry nods. "I do." He says as he leans in and kisses Draco's nose.

Draco smiles when Harry pulls back. "I think that you're pretty perfect too."

Both teenagers smile, leaning in afterwards for a chaste kiss. Draco feels like he has everything in the world and more. For he still has his secret, though now shared with the one person in his life that he loves the most, the one person in the world that understands him and doesn't judge him or hurt him. He knows that out of all the people in the world that he could have possibly fallen in love with, Harry Potter is the most... well, the most perfect. 

----

Author's Note part II:

So how did you all like it? I came up with the idea at seven thirty in the morning when I was having a shower. I know it is fluffy at the end, but hey, everyone needs a little bit of fluff in their lives. It's almost as important as fiber... (sweatdrop)

Anyhoo, please review and let me know what you thought.

THANX! 


End file.
